


Lend A Dream

by silverwriter01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Memories, Children, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: A collection of moments from Scorpia and Perfuma's relationship with Adora and Catra trying to help.1) Scorpia and Perfuma sneak into the Fright Zone to retrieve Scorpia’s dress and other belongings.2) Just as Scorpia works up the nerve to ask Perfuma on a date, she discovers her mothers placed her in an arranged marriage.3) Scorpia plants her first crops and her girlfriend comes to check-in.4) Scorpia gives birth to their firstborn. Catra finds herself with a strange longing.5) Catra and Adora go on a research mission to discover how to have a baby.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 220
Collections: Scorfuma Rights





	1. Rescue Patchy!

**Author's Note:**

> Perfuma and Scorpia hit me hard. I just want the best things for Scorpia and I think Perfuma fits that. This is a collection of tales I wished we could see or things I think will happen.

Scorpia approached Perfuma’s tent where the Princess of Plumeria was adding flowers to the trees behind her small camp.

“Hi, Perfuma. You.. ah… told Frosta that you wanted to see me.” Scorpia blushed and held up her pincers. “Unless you did not want me after all in which case I can just go.”

Perfuma moved to wrap her friend in a hug. “Of course I want you here, silly.”

“Oh. Okay.” Scorpia returned the hug. She was grateful for each hug she got every day, but Perfuma’s were special. Perfuma was the tallest princess next to her and it was easier to wrap her up. She also smelled the nicest.

“Sea Hawk and Mermista said that we have to get dressed up for a super-secret adventure,” Perfuma said, moving out of the hug. “I was wondering if you could help me pick out a dress.”

Scorpia rubbed the back of her head. “Sure. But Catra’s better at such things but she’s not here. Catra helped me pick a dress for the princess prom.”

“Oh!” Perfuma exclaimed, turning around with stars in her eyes. “That’s what you should wear.”

“What?”

“You should wear the dress you wore to Princess Prom. It was stunning. You were stunning. Those rubies were amazing and matched your scales.”

Scorpia flushed under the praise. “They’re garnets. They belonged to my mothers’. The dress was Momsie’s. I take after her I think. She was bigger.”

She looked away, thinking of her family. She didn’t want to cry in front of Perfuma. “I’m sorry but I left the dress in the Fright Zone. I left almost everything except Emily. Even Patchy.”

Perfuma moved to lay her hand on Scorpia’s arm. “Patchy?”

“It’s dumb,” Scorpia whispered. “He is a stuffed scorpion I had since birth. His name is Patchy because he had to keep getting patched up. It took me some time to learn to stop cutting things.”

She stared at her pincers as she clicked them. When she looked up she saw Perfuma’s eyes were blown-wide with unfallen tears in the corners. “Perfuma, what’s wrong?”

“We’re going! We’re going to get Patchy! It’s a rescue mission!”

“Whoa,” Scorpia gasped as she found herself riding on a wave of vines out of the rebellion camp. 

***

“There are not many clones here,” Perfuma whispered. Scorpia was on high alert as she led the way down the hall. She would never let any harm come to Perfuma, especially not in her lost kingdom. “Yet.”

“This is me,” Scorpia said, sliding the door open. She gestured for Perfuma to go inside before closing the door. A squeal had her whirling around, afraid that Perfuma had found a hidden enemy. Instead she found Perfuma holding the only photo she had of her mothers.

“You were so cute!” Perfuma cried. Scorpia held up a pincer to her mouth, signaling her to be softer. She tried to control her blush. 

Perfuma nodded and tried to put on a solemn face. It melted away when she looked at the picture again. She whispered, “You were too cute. Look at your little claws and little tail. Your mothers are so beautiful. You clearly take after both of them.”

Scorpia moved up behind her. She pointed at the white-haired woman. “That’s Mom. Her name was Antares. The other one is Momsie or Shaula.”

“You’re tall like Shaula. And you got your claws from her.”

Scorpia clicked her pincers. “Yes. She got them from her dad and gave them to me.”

Perfuma tenderly placed the photo down and picked up the stuffed scorpion. “He’s so cute.”

She carefully tucked the stuffed animal under her arm. “Let's get your stuff and get out of this place. I don’t like the lack of plants here. I’m coming back to plant trees and vegetables everywhere when we win.”

Scorpia smiled even though she still disliked most vegetables, especially when they came as a salad. “I’d like that.”

They packed away her dress and garnet accessories. Scorpia folded the picture in the vest Catra had given her in the Crismon Wastes before tucking it in the pack. She also collected the photos above her bed.

“Ready?” Perfuma asked.

Scorpia hesitated. “I know it’s dangerous but would you like to go see my family’s hall?”

“Of course.”

***

The way to the hall had been relatively clone and droid free. Scorpia lifted her arms up. “Horror Hall. Or what remains of it. I don’t know much history of my kingdom..”

Perfuma admired the mural on the wall. She ran over to touch the one on the far right. “Is this you? How did they know what you would look like?”

Scorpia joined her and studied the mural. “I think it’s supposed to be me. The haircut looks like the little tuff I had as a baby. That’s Momsie. She was the only child of the king. He surrounded to Hordak when I was little. I don’t remember life outside of the Horde.”

“Your parents?” Perfuma softly asked. Scorpia pointed to an alcove. Her throat felt tight. “There. Buried there with my grandfather.”

Scorpia found herself wrapped in a strong hug. She felt Perfuma’s question whispered against her scales. “What happened?”

Scorpia swallowed back tears. “The Horde always told me it was a skiff accident around the time I was three. Three and a half. I...I don’t remember them much. Sometimes I think I do but not really.”

She didn’t want to say the only thing she remembered was a pincer. Her first memory was of Hordak and she remembered being afraid. And then a white pincer covered her eyes and she was pressed into a chest. She assumed she remembered her grandfather’s surrounding their kingdom, and one of her mothers had been hugging her tight.

“I guess they kept me around because they needed a princess for the Black Garnet,” Scorpia added, feeling her thoughts turn dark.

Perfuma hugged her tighter. “I’m so sorry about your parents. I’m just glad you’re here.”

Scorpia hugged her back, taking in her wonderful smell. “Thank you.”

They separated from their hug a few moments later, and Perfuma pointed to the far left. “Who is that?”

Scorpia studied the figure that long confused her. “I’m not sure.”

“A sibling?”

“Maybe,” Scorpia said, rubbing the back of her head. “I don’t remember having a sibling. There are no pictures, but I guess there wouldn’t be after the Horde came. But they wouldn’t have painted the mural after the Horde arrived either. I just don’t know. I call them Long-Haired Pointy.”

“We should be getting back,” Perfuma said after a moment. She looped her arm with Scorpia’s and started leading her out of the hall.

Scorpia glanced back. “Bye, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra show up in the next chapter because I love them too.


	2. Betrothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I mean, seriously, who is the other person on the mural?

“So you’re saying I should ask her out?” Scorpia asked, sitting on the pillar she was supposed to be moving. 

Catra picked up a piece of metal and tossed it behind her into a large cargo skiff. They were working on cleaning up the Fright Zone or Arachni as it was formerly called and would now be called once again. 

With the help of the princesses, Scorpia had written a letter welcoming former kingdom members and former Horde soldiers to return and join her in rebuilding Arachni.

“Yes, you should ask her out.”

“What if she says no?” Scorpia asked, digging a pincer into the pillar. “You did.”

Catra frowned and she heard Melog make an unhappy chirp from somewhere in the metal jungle. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t ready for a relationship. I wasn’t even ready for our friendship, Scorpia.”

Scorpia smiled. “It’s okay, wild cat. I think it worked out for the best. I knew what Adora meant to you. I was jealous of her for the longest time.”

She watched as Catra’s cheeks reddened. The magikat returned to picking up metal. “Regardless, you should ask Perfuma out instead of moping about it. She brings you new vegetables every night, trying to find one you like.”

“She just wants me to be healthy,” Scorpia protested. “And it’s not always stuff for me. She brought you catnip.”

Catra’s tail puffed out and she hissed, “We don’t talk about that.”

Scorpia smiled. That had been a great night for the four of them. Catra had purred all night and stayed curled into Adora’s side. Melog had been similarly affected, curled behind Adora and purring. They had glowed a bright blue. Catra even kneaded Adora’s legs, an action Perfuma and Scorpia found too cute for words.

“So I should just ask her?”

“Yes!” Catra said, throwing up her hands. “She’ll say yes. You two are practically dating anyway. You’re always sleeping in her tent or she in yours.”

Scorpia blushed. “She just has nice pillows and we like to talk.”

Their conversation was interrupted. “Princess.”

Scorpia rose to her feet. Octavia walked forward with a hooded figure beside her. “Princess Scorpia…”

“Just Scorpia, Octavia. We were force captains together for a long time,” Scorpia interrupted. She was actually trying to draw Octavia’s one-eyed glare away from Catra. Catra had apologized but it wasn’t easy between the two.

“This woman said she had to talk to you.”

Scorpia turned her attention to the hooded-figure. Her heart started beating out of her chest as the person lifted their pincers to lower the hood, revealing long-blue hair and a beautiful face. 

“Another scorpion?” Catra gasped. Scorpia could understand her surprise. She was the only scorpion left in the Horde.

Even though Scorpia had never seen the woman before in her life, she knew her.

“It’s you! You’re Long-Haired Pointy!”

The woman looked confused. “I’m sorry, your highness? My name is Riuridae.”

“Riuridae,” Scorpia repeated, relishing the fact she had a name for her mural companion. “Riuridae!”

She had Riuridae wrapped up in a hug before anyone could blink. “It is so good to meet you, Riuridae. I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe you’re alive. I thought everyone was gone.”

Scorpia found her hug returned, and an ache bloomed in her chest. The hug was good and strong. Stronger than everyone’s hugs except for She-ra’s. She could feel Riuridae’s pincers on her back. She just couldn’t help but wonder if this would be what it was like to hug her mothers.

“I’m happy you’re alive and well, Princess Scorpia. I never thought there would be a day we would get to meet,” Riuridae said, pulling away. She used her pincers to wipe away her tears. “We’ve been in hiding since the Horde came. Your mothers sent us away.”

“You no longer have to hide! Our kingdom will… wait… Your?” Scorpia repeated, confused. “Not our mothers?”

Riuridae shook her head, long blue strands falling across her face. “No.  _ Your  _ mothers.”

Scorpia gestured a pincer between the two of them. “Are we not… sisters?”

Riuridae blushed. “Oh no, your highness. I am your betrothal.”

Scorpia stared at her, friendly smile in place as her brain tried to understand what was happening. She jumped as she felt Catra climb onto her back, half perched on her shoulder as she leaned down to get into Riuridae’s face. “You are her what!”

Scorpia realized the shock on Catra’s face meant she should be nervous. 

“Her betrothal,” Riuridae repeated. She tried again. “Her fiancée.”

“Her future wife,” Octavia deadpanned. 

Scorpia could feel Catra’s claws digging into her scales, and she absentmindedly knew she would have to buff them out. However, that wasn’t the most important issue at hand. “My wife?”

Riuridae nodded. Catra yelped as her perch suddenly fainted beneath her sending them both falling to the ground. “Scorpia!”

***

“Her wife!” Perfuma shouted. Adora watched as large plants with wicked-looking mouths grew around them. She held up her hands, mostly in case she had to summon her sword to fight off the plants that looked like they came directly from Beast Island.

“Her wife? She never said anything about having a wife!”

“Apparently, she didn’t know. Her mothers arranged the marriage when she was a baby. Riuridae says it was a long-standing tradition in Arachni. Her own mothers had an arranged marriage.”

“Well, it’s a silly custom that’s going to stop right now,” Perfuma said, seething. “I should go to Scorpia right now and tell her so.”

Adora blocked her path even though she feared for her safety. “She’s still talking with Riuridae. Maybe… you should give them some time.”

Perfuma looked ready to push Adora out of the way before her shoulders slumped. She turned around. “Is she attractive?”

Adora didn’t know how to answer that. “She’s about your size. Long, blue hair. Her pincers aren’t as big as Scorpia’s. She’s not as muscled.”

Adora stopped. She couldn’t answer the attractiveness question. Unless a woman was muscled and strong as hell or Catra, she just didn’t notice them that way.

_ Though _ , she thought with a smile, _ Catra was wiry and still strong as hell _ .

“I’ll give them time,” Perfuma agreed. “I need to meditate.”

***

“You’re blowing my mind,” Scorpia said, rising from her bed. “I don’t remember any of this.”

“You were young. You were two when we were betrothed and I was four,” Riuridae said. “I was five when the Horde came and your mothers sent my family away.”

“Why you? I mean I’m sure you’re a good person and all but…”

“I was randomly selected from the scorpions near our age. Its tradition to keep honesty and equality among the scorpion families.”

“How did they know I would like women?” Scorpia asked. “Do you even like women?”

Riuridae softly laughed. “Yes. I like women. And men. But most importantly, I think I could like you a lot, my princess. I longed for the day to join your side like in the mural.”

“The mural?”

“Yes. The king in the middle. His daughter to his right and her consort on his other side. You were to the right of your mother and me, your future consort, was painted on your Mom’s left side.”

“Well that does make sense,” Scorpia had to confess. “I’m sorry. This is just a lot to take in. Could you just give me some time?”

Riuridae took her pincers in hers. “Of course, my princess. I will wait as long as you need.”

***

Scorpia groaned. “What am I to do?”

She could feel Catra and Adora laying on top of the pillow pile she was buried under.

“Tell her to hit the road.”

“Catra,” Adora chastised.

“What? Scorpia has feelings for Perfuma, not Riuridae.”

“But my mothers made this match,” Scorpia said. “And I think they were happy together. Who am I to deny what they thought was the best for the kingdom?”

The pair on top of her pillow pile remained silent. She sniffled. “I wish I just knew what they were thinking. I wish I could remember them making this agreement. Maybe it could help me decide what to do.”

She grunted as someone stood on her. Adora said, “That’s it! Let’s retrieve your memories.”

“I was a baby, Adora. I can’t remember that.”

“I’m sure you can. Madame Razz will help.”

Scorpia jumped up, tossing Catra and Adora aside. “Then let’s go!”

***

“Of course Madame Razz can help, dearie.” The old woman handed a broom to Catra. “Sweep, sweep.”

Catra took the broom, looking upset. “Sweep?”

“We need a clean space for her to sleep. She’s too big for my bed,” Razz crackled. Catra grumbled but swept the floor.

Scorpia stood in the middle of the hut, holding her tail. She was afraid and her tail did things she didn’t want it to do when she was afraid.

“Piece of pie, dearie?” Razz asked. Scorpia opened her mouth to say no but found a large piece shoved in. She chewed and swallowed, frowning at the bitter taste. She tried to scrap her tongue with her pincer. “Eww. What was that?”

Adora and Catra jumped as Scorpia fell to the floor. Madame Razz laughed. “Sweet dreams.”

***

Scorpia spun through her memories. She only caught glimpses of some, but others came forward in more detail.

***

_ She was six. She had snuck into the nursery to view the other children. She was lonely, and her Horde keepers didn’t talk to her much other than to train her. _

_ She ducked behind a crib as Shadow Weaver entered the room on the far side and went to a playpen. Inside was one-year-old Adora, Shadow Weaver’s favorite. She watched as Shadow Weaver lowered someone in by the scruff of its neck. She could only see a mass of wild brown hair. _

_ “For you, Adora. A plaything. This one is named Catra.” _

_ She watched as the blond girl reached over to hug the mass. “Cat.” _

_ “Your first word! How impressive, Adora. So advanced.” _

_ She snuck closer once Shadow Weaver left. Adora and Catra were cuddled together, and she longed for a friend like that. _

_ *** _

_ She was two and dancing with her Mom. She was happy. She saw her Momsie dancing with another child with blue hair. Her Momsie came closer. _

_ “Hey, Scorpia. Do you like Riuridae?” _

_ The other child stared at her, curiously. Their pincers reached for each other before Riuridae was collected by other adults. Shaula kissed her cheek. “My little princess. Already betrothed.” _

_ “Are you sure we’re doing the right thing?” _

_ Shaula kissed Antares. “Of course. You and I had an arranged marriage, and I couldn’t be happier. Aren’t you happy?” _

_ “More than my heart can handle,” Antares promised. _

_ Shaula smiled. “My father also loved my mother, and their marriage was arranged as children.” _

_ “Yes, but what if we were just lucky? What if Scorpia wants to love someone else? Shouldn’t we let her have a choice like the rest of the kingdom?” _

_ “Scorpia will be happy with this choice, my love. I know it.” _

_ *** _

_ She was just born. She could see her mothers’ faces above her. Shaula was crying. “She’s so beautiful, Antares. You are so amazing. You brought our daughter into the world. And look, she has your hair.” _

_ She felt a soft pat on her head. _

_ Antares laughed, jiggling her. “She has your size and pincers though. I felt them coming out.” _

_ Shaula flushed. “Sorry, my love.” _

_ “Hello, little Scorpia,” Antares cooed. “You are so beautiful. You are so big and healthy and more beautiful then I imagined.” _

_ “Look at her little tail. She’s going to be a stinger.” _

_ Her mothers laughed. _

_ “I only ever want her to be happy,” Shaula said. _

_ “Me too.” _

***

Scorpia was awakened to someone shaking her. 

“Your crazy woman killed her!”

“She’s not dead, Catra. Calm down.”

“You have an emotional wife, Mara dearie. I like her.”

She heard Adora and Catra yelp. “She’s… she’s not my wife.”

“And she’s not Mara,” Catra growled.

“All in good time. She’s awake.”

Scorpia opened her eyes to find her head in Catra’s lap. Catra sighed. “You’re alive. I thought she had killed you with poison berries.”

“I saw you two,” Scorpia said.

“What?”

“I saw you and Adora as I went back. I saw Shadow Weaver drop you in beside Adora and Adora said her first word. Cat.”

“What?” Adora gasped. “Shadow Weaver said my first word was ‘tactics’!”

Catra smirked. “Awe, your first word was my name. You liked me even then. How embarrassing for you.”

Adora rolled her eyes and knelt beside Scorpia. “Did you see your mothers?”

Scorpia nodded and wiped her eyes. “They loved me.”

“Oh, Scorpia. Of course they did.”

“You were the best of us among the Horde,” Catra agreed. “That means you had to have somewhat of a normal, loving upbringing.”

“Thank you, guys. For everything including bringing me here.

“Did you get an answer? Do you know what they wanted?” Adora asked.

Scorpia slowly smiled. “I think I do.”

***

Perfuma felt helpless as she tried to meditate. She had met and talked with Riuridae while Scorpia ran off with Adora and Catra. It had taken great restraint not to ensnare her in poison ivy. 

The woman was perfectly lovely and would make a great wife for Scorpia. Perfuma couldn’t understand why that made her feel so miserable.

It was hard to center herself as her thoughts kept turning to the thought of losing Scorpia. 

“Oh,” she whispered as she finally got it. She sighed. “I like her.”

Of course she would like Scorpia. She was her type: tall, strong, and muscled. 

It was no secret about her crushes on Bow, She-Ra, and Huntara. But Scorpia rose above them all. Her heart was the biggest out of all of them. She was also the sweetest, and she tried the hardness. She listened every time Perfuma talked and tried to take part in all of her interests like her drum circle and meditation. 

Perfuma knew Scorpia hated most vegetables, but it warmed her heart every time Scorpia diligently tried any new ones she offered.

She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked. “I like her, and now I’m going to lose her. Why couldn’t I have figured this out yesterday?”

“Figure what out?” Scorpia asked, peeling back her tent flap with a pincer. Perfuma flushed as she jumped to her feet. “Scorpia! I thought you were out.”

“I was. I got back an hour ago. I had to talk with Riuridae.”

“Oh,” Perfuma said, turning around. She closed her eyes, feeling warm tears trying to escape. She prayed Scorpia wasn’t there to ask her to do the flowers for the wedding. She would, but she couldn’t handle that now. She swallowed. “So you’re getting married.”

“No. At least… not to her.”

Perfuma whirled around. “What?”

Scorpia smiled, looking nervous. “My moms wanted me to be happy first. I was already happy before Riuridae showed up today.”

“You were?” Perfuma asked, stepping closer. Her heart was pounding, and she knew that something wonderful was about to happen.

“You make me happy Perfuma. You were the first to make me feel like I belong, and you helped me believe in myself. You made me feel like more than just the muscle, even though I am good at being the muscle.”

“You have wonderful muscles,” Perfuma declared.

Scorpia blushed. “Thank you. What I’m trying to say is that I love spending time with you, and I want to spend more time with you.”

Perfuma couldn’t control herself. A wave of vines shot out and wrapped around Scorpia, bringing her closer. “I want to spend more time with you too.”

The vines started wrapping around them both, pulling their bodies closer together. Scorpia didn’t look scared. “Really? Do you want to hang out? Like on a date? Like a real date? Play a board game or watch a movie or go for a walk?”

“Yes! Yes to all those things! I very much want a real date!” Perfuma squealed, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss Scorpia. Scorpia made a surprised sound, but she melted into Perfuma’s embrace. Flowers burst forth off of the vines in all varieties of colors.

***

Adora and Catra tried to find them later, but only found a large, flowered cocoon in Perfuma’s tent. They heard giggling and kissing sounds from inside. They gave each other a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart melted at the image Noelle drew over Catra, Adora, Scorpia, and Perfuma hanging out. 
> 
> https://catrademption.tumblr.com/post/618765876113620992/girlfriends


	3. Farmer's Life For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utterly and entirely inspired by this drawing by @BangDacy.
> 
> https://jigglypants.tumblr.com/image/618788666916192256

“Anddddd done,” Scorpia said as she used the hoe to shovel the last bit of dirt in place. She looked over the field as she wiped her brow. She had planted a field of strawberries, something she had discovered she loved.

She looked up to the top of the hill and saw the Black Garnet shining in the sun. With the help of She-ra, Catra, and Perfuma, she had ripped down the building around it. She liked to think it was happy in the sun.

Scorpia picked up a water hose and gave her plants each a proper amount of water. She sang to them as she walked down the row, loving the feeling of freshly tilled dirt between her toes. “You’re going to grow, big and tall. Big and strong. Big and ripe. Then when you’re big and ripe. Big and Tall. I’ll pluck you and eat you.”

“But not kill you,” Scorpia explained, pausing her singing. “Just your fruit. You’ll still be here, and I’ll take care of you.”

She resumed her singing. “And you’ll take care of me. Fill me. With your big and ripe berries.”

After watering, she settled into a chair she had torn out of a Horde breakroom. She lifted her face up into the sky and she understood the appeal of being a plant.

“Scorpia!” 

Scorpia eagerly jumped to her feet as she heard her girlfriend’s call. She barely had time to open her arms before Perfuma was in them. 

“I missed you,” Perfuma said before sealing their lips together in a long kiss.

“I. Missed. You. Too,” Scorpia replied between kisses. They had seen each other two days ago, each focusing on work in their kingdoms. It was only a ten-minute skiff ride, but they still missed each other.

Scorpia proudly pointed at her field. “Look!”

“I saw!” Perfuma said. Scorpia looked down at her strawberries, puzzled at why she could see sprouts. She gentled reprimanded, “Perfuma.”

Perfuma looked down and blushed. “I’m so sorry. I was just so happy to see you. And you look so sexy in these overalls that my emotions had to go somewhere. I’ll put them back. I know you wanted to do this yourself.”

She held onto the straps of Scorpia’s overalls as she took slow breaths. Scorpia watched as her strawberries returned to their seed form. She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Perfuma giggled as Scorpia picked her up and sat them down in the chair. She tucked her head under Scorpia’s chin, having learned the most comfortable position around the spikes. She closed her eyes as Scorpia started singing to her about big and tall strawberries. 

Scorpia softly fell silent and they enjoyed the sunshine. 

After some time, she asked, “Perfuma?”

“Yes, my love?”

“What do you think about having children?”

Scorpia could feel her girlfriend’s heart start to pound. “We are very family orientated in Plumeria with large family units.”

“But how do  _ you  _ feel?”

“I love children,” Perfuma confessed. She pulled back to look Scorpia in the eye. “What about you?”

Scorpia grinned and scratched behind her head with her pincer. “Do you remember Lynda D’Ream?”

“Tara’s girlfriend that her evil twin tried to steal away? Of course I do,” Perfuma teased, kissing her cheek. Scorpia laughed. “Yes. Her. She was a farmer and she had five little scorpions at home. I seem to have the farmer part down.”

Perfuma tugged an overall strap. “You do. These look fantastic on you. I can’t wait to get you out of them.”

Scorpia blushed. 

Perfuma leaned up to plant kisses on her jaw. She reminded, “So you have the farmer part down. And?”

“I was thinking about those five scorpions at home,” Scorpia confessed.

“I want that too,” Perfuma said. “So much.”

“Really?” Scorpia asked. “Even if they turned out like me? Pincers and tails that knock you out?”

“I would love to have a dozen just like you,” Perfuma firmly stated. “We can wrap their tails in flowers just like I did with you until they learn to use them for defense only.”

Scorpia laughed, happiness bubbling up from her heart. She planted dozens of kisses on Perfuma’s face. But, she froze as she realized she had made a huge mistake. “I haven’t even asked you to marry me yet.”

Perfuma smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. “You should fix that.”

“Will you? Marry me?” Scorpia asked when they managed to stop kissing. 

“Of course, silly.”


	4. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the Scorfuma baby by Raegeii? She is too cute for words. My heart!
> 
> https://silverwriter01.tumblr.com/post/618987302546456576/you-dont-have-to-answer-this-i-just-wanted-to

“She’s beautiful,” Adora cooed. 

“She’s perfect,” Perfuma declared. She kissed the top of Scorpia’s head as she stood beside her. “Mind her head, Catra.” 

Catra sat on the bed beside Scorpia, holding the baby just as Perfuma showed her. She was terrified of the little infant just as much as she was curious. “Her hair is like yours, Scorpia.”

“Yes. But sometimes she sprouts little pink flowers,” Scorpia dreamily said. She held Perfuma’s hand as she stared at their firstborn. “She’s so perfect, Perfuma. I can’t believe we did it.”

“You did it,” Perfuma said, kissing her head again. “You were so strong, even during childbirth.”

Adora pressed into Catra’s side, reaching a finger out to the baby. She looked impressed as the baby took hold with a tiny fist. “She’s strong. No pincers?”

“No, but she’s got the cutest pink tail,” Perfuma gushed. “She’s so cute, Adora. I’ve asked Entrapta to set up dozens of cameras so we have all the pictures and videos we could want.”

“She has few armored plates too,” Scorpia added. “Around her knees and elbows.”

“That’s just good for climbing and fighting,” Catra reassured the baby in her arms. She noticed Perfuma’s hard stare and amended her sentence. “And gardening.”

“Have you decided on a name?”

“Dream,” Perfuma announced. “Cliche, we know, but that’s what she is. A dream come true.”

“I like it,” Adora said. Catra looked up and saw the longing in Adora’s face. She had to admit she was feeling a longing too.

“How will you decide which kingdom she will rule?” Catra asked, trying to focus on something else.

“We’re planning on having more,” Perfuma said. “We’ll let them decide where they want to stay based on their powers and desires.”

“Her happiness is the most important thing,” Scorpia said. She reached over to stroke her child with a pincer.

Dream squirmed, and started to cry. Catra quickly handed the baby back to Scorpia, afraid she had broken it. 

“She’s just hungry,” Scorpia reassured her. 

Adora and Catra excused themselves so she could nurse in peace. Their hands found each other as they walked down the new hall Scorpia had built. 

“Hey, Adora?”

“Yes, Catra?”

“I think...I think I want a kitten.”

Catra was pulled to a stop as Adora froze, a funny look on her face. “Really?”

Catra shrugged, feeling awkward. “It’s just a thought.”

She laughed as she found herself lifted in a spinning swirl by Adora. “Put me down, you dork.”

“It’s a wonderful thought,” Adora said, kissing her. “Let’s get started.”

“Aren’t there some magic words you have to say to make it work?” Catra asked, only vaguely aware of the procedure between two females.

“I’ll say  _ all  _ the magic words,” Adora promised. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face. “Actually, I don’t know the words. I’ll ask Perfuma and Scorpia. Be right back!”

Adora was running down the hall before Catra could stop her. She hugged herself and smiled. She was scared about being a mother, but she knew she and Adora could do this. And, she wanted it. She wanted to see what else her and Adora’s love could produce besides enough magic to restore the universe. 


	5. How many nipples do you have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these Catradora baby fictions got me in the mood to write more.
> 
> Adora's daydream is based on Jeongmisahyo's artwork on tumblr.  
> https://jeongmisahyo.tumblr.com/post/619045099892064256/nap-time-is-not-without-injury

“That took forever,” Catra drawled, pushing off the wall as Adora came down the hall. She blinked as she noticed Adora’s red face. “What happened?”

Adora rubbed the back of her head and let out a weak laugh. “Ha...so apparently… there aren’t some magic words that allow two women to get pregnant.”

Catra shook her head. “What?”

“It’s actually quite complicated. There was magic involved but it was very...scientific?”

“Scientific? As in they got Entrapta to help?”

“No,” Adora hedged. “Apparently one of Perfuma’s abilities is that she can produce… pollen… like a flower. Magically pollen. And she transferred that into Scorpia and…”

Her voice was muffled as Catra’s hand covered her mouth. Catra could feel her face burning under her fur. “I don’t need to know that part.”

She yelped as Adora licked her hand, and pulled it away. 

“Ew,” she said, wiping it on Adora’s shirt. Adora snickered.

Catra wiped her hand a few more times, just to make sure it was clean. “I guess that makes sense, but what about Scorpia? She had two moms and I have seen the picture. She looks like their kid.”

“I asked that too after I received a far too detailed explanation on the night Dream was created. She said her mom, Shaula, the big one, went to the Black Garnet and used it’s magic to draw out her essence in the form of...let’s just call it pollen. And it basically went down the same way. They said they are debating using that method as they aren’t certain Perfuma could carry a scorpion hybrid without being injured.”

Catra gave this some thought. “But you don’t have a magical runestone for us to use.”

Adora smirked. “I mean, I kind of am a magical runestone.”

Catra bumped their shoulders. “You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe I married you.”

“But you did,” Adora sang, taking Catra’s hand in hers. Catra smiled. She had and their wedding day had been one of the best days of her life.

They left the hall together and climbed aboard the skiff. Catra piloted it towards Brightmoon. 

Adora said, “I think we should do more research before we try anything.”

“I think so too. I had a lot of time to think while you were learning how Scorpia and Perfuma do the nasty,” Catra said, ignoring Adora’s outraged gasp. “What if magicat’s are like regular cats? What if we had a whole litter?”

She waited for Adora to reply with the same worry that was plaguing her. She turned to look at her wife. She found her with a goofy, large smile on her face. “Adora?”

“What?”

“Adora, we can’t have a large litter! What were you thinking?”

Adora shrugged and pouted. “I was just thinking about a bunch of cute little Catra’s cuddled in my arms. I bet I could hold four at one time and maybe two on my shoulders. We could go climbing and racing. They would be so soft and warm.”

Catra rubbed her face. “Adora. I know they would be kittens, but they would be _our_ kittens. Not actual cat kittens. Regular cats can take care of themselves in half a year. Ours won’t grow that fast. They’d still be feeding in half a year.”

Catra looked up in horror and touched her chest. “Breastfeeding. Adora! Scorpia says she has to feed every two hours! Even though the night! Neither of us could feed six kids every two hours! And the diaper changes!”

Adora looked a little intimidated. “That would be… a lot.”

Catra slowed the skiff to a halt before she accidentally crashed them. She covered her face. “I don’t know if I can do this, Adora.”

She found herself wrapped in an embrace. “Hey. It’s okay, Catra. We don’t have to do this right now. We could adopt. Or we could not have children at all. I love you. All I want is to be with you.”

Catra sighed and wrapped her arms around Adora. She laid her head on Adora’s shoulder. “Give me a few days.”

She felt a kiss press on top of her head. “You can take all the time you want.”

*

Adora adjusted the pin in the back of her bun. “Why are we here again?”

“Because Sea Hawk says one of his old sailing friends is a magicat and that she hangs out at the Enchanted Grotto’s underwater soiree on the weekends. He says she has had children before. You know this, Adora.”

Adora looked over her wife and felt a warmth of appreciation at how hot Catra looked in her suit. “I know I know. I was just thinking we could have stayed home and practiced making a baby the old fashion way.”

She watched Catra smirk. “Keep it in your pants, princess. We’re on a mission.”

Catra hit a pipe and Adora grabbed the wall as they suddenly were riding down an elevator. They stood and appreciated the view as the door opened. “Wow. You would never know this thing had once collapsed underwater.”

Adora linked her arm with Catra’s and pulled them forward. “Let’s go. We have a cat to find.”

Catra hissed and tried to slow them down. “Shouldn’t we be more subtle, Adora?”

“Nope,” Adora said. She was determined to know about their possible children. “There she is. Let’s go.”

Catra let out a long groan, but nevertheless, Adora persisted. They stopped in front of the sea pirate magicat at the bar. Adora knew they had her attention as she flicked an ear in their direction. The woman drained her glass empty before slamming it down. “What do you two want?”

Adora leaned into the woman’s space. “We’d like to ask you some questions.”

Adora flinched back as she found a knife thrust under her chin. Catra growled and stepped between them. “I apologize. She’s not used to going out in public, but you need to put the knife down. Adora! Let me handle this.”

Adora pouted but took a half step back. She was ready to turn into She-ra in a heartbeat if that magicat decided to hurt _her_ magicat.

“We just wanted to ask questions about having children,” Catra said. Adora couldn’t be prouder of how calm and controlled her wife was. She puffed up with pride which had the added benefit of keeping the other criminals at bay.

“Kittens? You’re asking about kittens? Didn’t your mother teach you?” 

Catra gave the barest shake of her head. “I didn’t know her.”

“Oh,” The woman said, sounding ruthful. She signaled for another beer. “So what do you want to know?”

“How big are the litters on average?”

Adora held her breath for the answer. She knew if it was bigger than four, they might never have children. She didn’t expect the reaction they got.

The woman barked a laugh and asked, “How many nipples do you have, kitten?”

Adora inched forward as Catra’s tail puffed out. Catra snapped, “What does that have to do with anything?”

Adora held up two fingers and the woman glanced at her. “Two, eh?”

Catra whirled around to find her wife looking like the picture of innocence. She returned to glaring at the other magicat. “Yes. Two. Fine? You happy?”

“Then you’re not a breeder. That’s not surprising looking at your hips. You will only have two at most. You can’t have more kittens then you have nips.”

Adora felt the need to stand up for Catra’s hips, but Catra waved her down. “Do you know anything about hybrids? Like if I were to mate with a human.”

“They will look like magicats. Our traits are more dominant. Shorter fur and shorter tails if my kittens are to go off of. Might take the human’s hair color or eyes.”

“Awwww? They could have my eyes?” Adora cooed. She imagined an army of their hybrids.

“Whatever,” The woman said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to drink in peace.”

Catra nodded. “Thanks.”

They turned as the woman called after them. “Hey. One more thing. You might want to toughen up those nipples now because they’ll hurt like a shark bite when they start feeding.”

Catra’s eyes went wide with horror and Adora had to pull her out of the room. The ride back to Brightmoon was quiet. 

Adora rubbed her head and finally worked up the nerve to speak. “I could… try… to toughen them up.”

“Shut.up.Adora,” Catra said through her grinding teeth. 

Adora remained silent until they got to the door of their room. She pulled Catra to a stop and took her hands. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Shark bites don’t sound pleasant.”

“Scorpia said that Dream only gets rough when it’s a nighttime feeding or she’s frustrated the milk is running out on one side.”

“That’s helpful,” Catra snapped. Adora brought her hands up to kiss each one. “I love you, Catra. We don’t need a baby to be complete.”

Catra sighed. “I know we don’t. But I think I would still like one.”

Adora’s head eagerly shot up as her heart raced with excitement. “Really?”

Catra gave her a fond look. “You’re such an idiot. Yes, we can try to make a baby tonight.”

Adora squealed and wrapped Catra up in a huge hug, picking the other woman off her feet. “Okay. The first thing I got to do is get out of this dress. Then I have to turn into She-ra. Then I have to focus on turning that thing into what Netossa showed me so I can transfer my essence into you. And then…”

“Adora.”

Adora paused her planning to look at her wife. “Yes, Catra?”

“That’s not the first thing you have to do.”

Adora frowned in confusion. “It’s not?”

“No. The first thing you have to do is kiss me.”

Adora melted, and she knew she had a goofy look on her face. “You’re right.”

And so she did.


End file.
